


Drabble: Gandalf Speaks

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Gandalf Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

I watched them grow closer with much trepidation. Many relationships such as theirs have flourished under circumstances like this, away from civilization and their people, but had immediately soured upon return to their real lives and responsibilities. And while I do not know Boromir very well, I have known Aragorn since he was a small child, and I try to look out for his welfare. Even Rangers are not above help. He may need it, and soon.

This will end badly. Boromir cannot accept a king. Aragorn can have no other role. And so I watch, ever on my guard.


End file.
